


Together forever, even if they were worlds apart.

by impossibleis_nothing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Sad, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleis_nothing/pseuds/impossibleis_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha comes back after supposedly being dead for ten years. Steve is more then shocked. The two of them find it hard to coexist, especially because Steve has a family. Natasha puts a plan together to allow everyone to get the closure they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the past comes back

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to me. I kept working on it till I finished. I like the relationship when Natasha does what's best for Steve and you see that in this story.  
> :)

It had been ten years. Ten years Steve thought. Ten years since Natasha, the charming Black Widow fell to her death. It was the most devastating thing to ever happen to him. He watched the women he loved take her life to save him. No one was the same. Clint went off for a couple of months. Steve always felt responsible. Everyone tried to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault. They all said Natasha was an agent and agents are to protect their leader, and if it got complicated they give themselves up to protect. However Steve new Natasha was more than an agent. She was his. Their bond was sacred. 

As time moved on, Steve had to move on. Natasha always made a point that living in the past will kill you. The only difference is you have to live with death everyday. Steve eventually got together with Sharon. They had three kids together. Steve was dad by day, Captain America by night. He was happy. Today was different. Sharon respected that he needed to grieve. While Steve was walking into the control room at Avengers HQ he saw Clint. Clint was watching old mission videos of Natasha. 

“The battle of New York, the first time we assembled,” Steve spoke, patting Clint’s back.  
“It was a whole other lifetime ago, she was alive,” Clint said in a somber tone.  
“She wouldn’t want you to be like this,” Steve announced.  
“I’m sorry Cap but unlike you I can’t forget her like that. She was in my world and suddenly she left. I can’t forget her,” Clint snapped. His words were a surprise to Steve.  
“I’ve never forgotten her, not for a second. I just choose not to mope around, she wouldn’t if it was the other way around,” Steve was fuming.   
“Look Cap, I’m not angry, I just lost the only person who ever knew me. I can’t expect you to understand and you shouldn’t feel the need to. Tash was my family, my only family” Clint’s head hurt. She engulfed his thoughts.

There was nothing left to say. Steve walked out, he never understood Natasha and Clint’s relationship. It wasn’t his place to understand it. All Steve knew was his and Natasha’s relationship was special and it meant the world to him. Maybe he understood her more in her final years then Clint did. She was starting to grow as a person, coming to terms with her feelings. Steve left Avengers HQ and drove to the cemetery. The sky was overcast, it was as if it knew the world was mourning. He knew he was. Her grave was labelled Natasha Romanoff. No date. There was no body barried as it was never recovered. That made it hard to get closure. Maybe that was why Clint couldn’t move on, he was never able to see her lifeless body.

Not feeling to spirited Steve drove to an old bar in Brooklyn. He had taken Natasha here when they were just friends. It became their usual hangout spot. He walked in and sat at the bar. Alcohol did nothing to him but he liked the taste. He ordered a scotch single malt. He scanned the bar, there was a couple getting close in the back a few other people sitting around tables, and a blonde sitting to his left. He noticed she was drinking scotch as well. Steve smiled.

“Nothing like a scotch on a dreary day huh?” Steve asked. He like to make small talk with strangers. It kept him energized.   
“Scotch is perfect any day,” Her voice had a perfect rasp.

After he processed the voice, his eyes widened. That signature voice was the property of Natasha. But it could’t be her, she was dead. That’s right Natasha Romanoff died ten years ago.

“Natasha?” Steve’s voice cracked as he coughed on his scotch.   
“Yes,” She turned flipping her hair out of her eyes. Their eyes locked. Steve was sure it was a ghost.  
“Is this a dream? Am I dead?” Steve was beyond confused. Natasha was dead.  
“It would be simple if it were like that, wouldn’t it?” Her words were sharp, “I planned the fall, I knew it would look like I died.”  
“I can’t understand this. How, how could you do this,” He never felt angrier, “I thought you were dead for the past ten years.”  
“Yes and in those ten years what did you do?” She asked.  
“I missed you everyday Nat,” Steve was hurt.   
“No Steve, you lived. You created a life,” She finished her scotch and buttoned up her jacket, “You were happy.” Natasha began to walk out of the bar. Steve quickly got up and followed her.   
“Nat, you don’t get to come in and say you’re alive with no explanation. Everyone was devastated when you died. Clint hasn’t been the same. We’ve all been living a lie. I need answers Nat,” Steve grabbed Natasha to stop her from walking, “Dammit Nat, I deserve answers.”  
“It’s not safe to talk her follow me,” Natasha sounded dead, yet she wasn’t.

She lead Steve down many streets he had never seen. Finally they got to the outskirts of New York. There was a tiny apartment building. They entered and went to the third floor. Natasha lead them into a small room. It seemed to be where she was staying. However there was nothing but a bed and a suitcase in the room. Steve guessed she had just gotten here. Natasha walked over to the bed and sat down.

“What do you want to know Cap?” She was calm. Her hands rested on her lap.  
“Everything from the second you jumped to your death,” Steve was stern.  
“Alright. My covers were blown, my lively hood was blown. I had a lot of enemies and now they knew where to find me. I wasn’t going to let them have the satisfaction of killing me, or worse killing one of you. They were my problem long before the Avengers, long before shield. So the only way I could think of getting them off my back would be to die. They would leave all of you alone. You would be safe. I saw my opportunity and I took it. It killed me to leave you. I’ve carried that guilt with me everyday, but it had to be done. I wasn’t sure when I jumped if I would truly live or not, but as I was falling someone grabbed me. I wasn’t even scared because I knew I just broke your heart. When I looked up at the face that saved me it was James. I had never been more shocked in my life. We quickly ran. We hoped on a plane and left for Moscow. I didn’t know what to expect. When we got to his safe house, he had told me he knew what I was doing. I was escaping and so was he. We hid out together for years, developing new identities. I’m not going to lie we tried to rekindle our old relationship but he could tell my mind was somewhere else,” Natasha inhaled a deep breath, “Up to a couple months ago we were living our lives. It seemed perfect. I would always check up on the Avengers, on you Steve. It made me happy to see what all you were accomplishing with your lives. I was proud of you Steve, you got what you aways wanted. Like I said everything was going perfect,” Natasha got up and walked to the window, she looked at the city, “Until James got shot. He was shot from behind when he was coming home one night. When I rushed to save him, he told me leave and run. Our covers had somehow been figured out. I couldn’t leave him. I did what any friend would do, I gave him a funeral. I set him free. Then I realized I was alone in Russia with a blown cover. I had to think where is the one place nobody would look for me. Right away I new I had to come back to New York. People would think i’d be crazy to come back here. That’s just it I am crazy. And here I am, in New York trying to figure out my next move.”


	2. I need answers

She just starred at him and he starred at her. Steve didn’t know what to say. From the moment she died (well disappeared) he had been living a lie. Now looking at her he couldn’t believe it. He wanted to hate her, he wanted to spit on her grave. But yet he didn’t. The life he was living now wasn’t what Natasha would want. She was a spy. Domestic life wasn’t her and Steve was sure he wanted that. She was right he was beyond happy. His children were amazing, Sharon was amazing. Although a little but of him longed for Natasha everyday. Now she’s sitting right in front of him, asking what her next move should be.

“Well agent Romanoff, I think you deserve it to your team to go to Avengers Tower and see what’s left for you. And if you don’t I won’t tell anyone about this, you’ll stay dead,” His words were cold. It was what she expected. Steve left the safe house.

Natasha didn’t no what to do. A part of her wanted Steve and the other part wanted what was best for him. That wasn’t her, she knew it. She rallied up the courage however and took a cab to the Tower. As she stood outside of it, she remember life before everything got messy. Would they even trust her? There was only one way to find out. Natasha opened the door and walked in. The building was pretty empty, most people were in the control rooms. She knew Furry would be on floor 24. As she stepped in the elevator she started to have a mild panic attack. It had been ten years, ten fucking years since she had seen anyone in the flesh. 

“Director Furry you have a visitor,” Jarvis spoke.  
“Let them in,” Furry said, gently grasping the gun under his desk. You could never be to careful.

Just then Natasha walked in. Furry’s jaw dropped. He had never been more shocked in his life.

“Hello Furry,” Natasha exhaled, “I’m back.”  
“No, no, you’re dead. Agent you are dead and this is a seriously fucked up dream,” Furry shouted. 

Hearing the yelling in the hall Clint quickly busted into Furry’s office. Only to be stunned at the sight of Natasha.

“Tash?” Clint whispered.  
“You don’t have to whisper, I’m back,” She ran up and gave her best friend a hug.  
Clint pushed her off him, “That is impossible, you’re dead. I was at your funeral! For the past ten years I thought you were dead!”  
“I needed to escape and make a clean get away. All of you would have been in trouble if I stayed,” Natasha explained.   
“Then why are you back?” Clint asked.  
“I thought I would never have to deal with a blown cover again but apparently that wasn’t true. Then my partner I was with got killed. I was alone and I didn’t know what to do where to go. Then I saw Rodgers and he told me I owe it to all of you to try and come back,” She further explained.   
“You don’t owe anyone anything Tash. Don’t you get it? That’s your problem you always think you owe someone something,” Clint words killed her. They killed him to. He couldn’t look at her so he left.   
“Well Agent Romanoff I can have you back on the team as soon as you are ready,” Furry broke the silence.   
“Thank you sir. I’m ready,”Her words were focused. Natasha had a plan.

Furry had set her up with an apartment in the Avengers Tower. She was reluctant to move in, but after all she’d been through she just wanted people to get used to seeing her. Maria had come and welcomed her back. She had told Natasha that a part of he knew she wasn’t really gone. Natasha smiled. She knew word would get out to the rest of the Avengers, but she wasn’t sure how she was going to handle it. Steve and Clint had been so angry. Although they deserved to be angry, she couldn’t help but feel sad that none of them hugged her and welcomed her home. That realization however made it clear to her that she was strictly keeping work relationships. She wouldn’t be anyone’s friend. It was simply to hard. Then there was a knock at the door. She was reluctant to open it, when she did Tony, Bruce and Thor were standing there.

“Hello agents,” She said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
“Son of a bitch, it’s really you Natasha,” Tony circled her.  
“Indeed it is,” Natasha responded.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked.  
“Miss Natasha, we’ve been sad for so many years,” Thor sobbed.   
“I’m truly sorry, but it needed to be done. Now I’m sorry but I would like some space,” Natasha opened the door.

They all just starred at her and walked out. That wasn’t the Natasha they once knew. Natasha was sure she was doing the right thing. How could she possibly regain their trust or friendship. Truthfully she wasn’t sure she wanted to be friends anymore. Friends always made things complicated. And if Steve and Clint wanted to be angry that was their choice. She would help them out by staying out of their way. 

She remained in her apartment for a week getting settle. She didn’t have much to settle, but she was working on her plan. Furry had stopped by a couple times to go over things. She was glad he didn’t treat her differently, he understood. She had finished setting up what she needed, so she decided to go sit on the roof. That was Natasha’s favourite thing to do. She loved being higher then everyone, and being where nobody will look for you.

She just sat their legs dangling off the edge. She could jump she thought, end everything. That was also very irrational, She was meant to die in battle. That was her goal. The door to the roof creaked open. Natasha looked up and saw Clint. She didn’t move. He walked up to her.

“What’s your angle Tash?” He asked.  
“I don’t have any angle Barton,” She responded keeping her head straight.   
“Cut the bullshit. Are you trying to rekindle your love with Cap? Because the Natasha I know could hide forever, I think you wanted to be found,” Clint released his anger.   
“What’s wrong with being found?” Natasha questioned.  
“People should want to find you,” The words stung as they came out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure if he should push Natasha away, he new she could be irrational.   
“That’s cold Barton, but I understand. I came back for shield or whatever it is now. I’m done with relationships, I’ve learned a lot in the past ten years that all they do is destroy you. I can’t be destroyed by emotions only by battle,” Natasha felt as if she was shouting. Her head was pounding.  
“Tash no matter what people say we still want to be in your life, we want you in our lives. You are the greatest partner I’ve ever had,” Clint was worried.  
Natasha stood up, “Well I’m sorry Barton, just because I’m not physically dead, doesn’t mean part of me didn’t truly die.”

Clint watched as his friend (perhaps his former friend) walked away. He wished he could see pain in her eyes. Sadly all he saw was death. Natasha didn’t want to be brought fully back to life, it was to hard. As well as useless, all her teammates have lives they created a long time ago, she doesn’t. When she went into her apartment she opened up her cupboard and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She drank herself to sleep and woke up two days later to a buzzing sound. It was a notice that she would be sent out on a mission in an hour. She changed and walked to the deploy centre. When she got their Steve was standing by the plane. She was still the best pilot in the agencies. 

“Captain Rodgers, what are your co-ordinates,” Her voice was like stone.  
Steve was shocked by how she spoke, “Um, ya, we need to be landing in Barcelona as soon as possible.”  
“Well then lets get going,” She said as she walked into the plane. 

They didn’t speak unless it had to do with the mission. When they landed they helped with the attack. Natasha kept as far away from Steve as possible, but still close enough to save him if he needed it. As they were warding off the enemy Natasha noticed a bullet going for Steve. She quickly pushed him out of the way and took a shot right above her hip. She didn’t stop fighting. She applied pressure and went on. Steve couldn’t catch up to her, he was shocked. She was acting as if she was a machine or a weapon. She would take on three guys at once. Once the attack was controlled, Natasha and Steve left it to the authorities. As they walked back to the jet the engine had been shot and Furry wouldn’t be able to send help until the morning. Steve said they should just grab a hotel room for the night. Natasha was reluctant but ended up going. First she went to get medical assistance. When she walked up to the hotel room door she heard Steve speaking. 

“Hi Nicole daddy loves you, oh of corse he loves you to Penelope. Haha I hope you are being a good boy Carter, your mother doesn’t need any of you hassling her. How’ve you been Sharon? Ya Natasha and I are hiding out, hopefully Furry will get help over as soon as can. I miss you guys. I think she’s okay, She doesn’t say much anymore. Okay, ya. Love you too,” Steve hung up the phone and Natasha walked in.

She walked over to her bag. She re-attached her weapons to her suit. Steve was confused as she was still in outfit. Natasha then went to make a bed on the couch. She didn’t even look at Steve. It was if he didn’t exist. 

“Nat you can have the bed you know. If I can recall you loved 100% Egyptian cotton sheets,” Steve chuckled.  
“No worries Captain, I’m fine being on the couch,” Her words were like ice. Steve just starred at her. She then walked out and checked the balcony and made sure it was safe. As she walked in she noticed Steve starring at her.  
“Nat what is going on? This isn’t you, what is wrong?” She was getting on his nerves.  
“I’m sorry Captain Rodgers, but this is what agents do. We protect, we don’t have time for small talk,” Her head was pounding again.   
“When you come to your senses, I’ll be here for you, you know that,” Steve was sad. It killed him to see her treat herself like this. 

Natasha never took him up on that offer. They made it home safe and sound. Natasha was deployed a day later with some other agents to do some work. Steve met up with Clint in Central Park.

“I don’t understand her. If she came back why would she push everyone away?” Steve inquired.  
“She told me that whole part of her life, feelings and emotions died. Whether we like it or not she isn’t the same person or the person we want her to be,” Clint went on to say, “I lost a friend Rodgers and I’m not really sure what you lost. Truthfully does she really fit into your life anymore?”  
“There will always be a spot for her in my life,” Steve whispered.  
“The thing about Natasha is she doesn’t play second string. She was always my number one partner, friend, my sister. She can’t be what she was to you anymore,” Clint explained.   
“I get what you’re saying. Sometimes I see her and think I could throw my life away and run away with her. But then again I love my life, I’m happy. When I see Nat though, I feel depressed. I’m beyond confused,” Steve felt as if he was mourning the living.  
“Well Cap the only way you’ll get the answers you need is to talk to her,” Clint advised.  
“Why aren’t you more upset? She abandoned your friendship?” Steve stammered.  
“I no she’ll come around eventually. If she doesn’t I knew her for long enough to understand her reasoning and I respect her for it,” Clint patted Steve on the back and walked off. Steve knew he had to confront her. 

He contemplated when he should seek her out. He knew she was back and had no missions on the horizon. His head was spinning. When he went home his family was sitting down for dinner. He kissed Sharon on the cheek, she smiled. She had no idea what he was thinking. His children were talking about what they learned at school. They were amazing. Nicole is oldest daughter (6) asked him a question.

“Daddy when were at Uncle Furry’s office today he was talking to a lady in a black suit, is she the Black Widow?” Nicole asked, smiling.   
“Yes it is Nicole, she just got back about a month ago,” Steve said, Sharon squeezed his hand.  
“But father I thought the infamous Black Widow died?” Penelope (5) inquired, she was to smart to be his daughter he thought.  
“Well sometimes an agent has to something drastic to keep their cover. Now no more questions,” Steve was dying. Now his family was reminding him about her. He had to speak to her tonight.

As he was getting ready to leave when Sharon walked into the hall.

“You’re going to see her aren’t you?” Steve couldn’t tell if she was angry.   
“It’s nothing like that,” Steve mumbled.  
“Then what’s it like Steve. I’ve tried to stay humble during this time, but I no your past with her and I can’t help but feel worried,” Sharon exclaimed.  
“I got to go. I’ll be home later,” Steve exited the house. He made his way to Avengers Tower.

He got in the elevator and went up to Natasha’s apartment. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He tried the security lock, he got the password right. When he walked in he saw Natasha lying on the couch. Her hand was holding onto a bottle of vodka that was about to slip. Steve noticed her apartment was empty, except for the furniture the tower provides. He realized then that she wasn’t back for people, she was back for work. He walked over to her and yelled, “Nat get up!”


	3. Conflicted minds

“What the fuck Rodgers!” She shouted back, “What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I came to talk to you,” Steve said sitting down on the couch beside her.  
“I’m not in a good condition to talk,” She groaned.   
“Well you never seem to be a good condition but I don’t care. Why are you treating yourself like this. You act like your a weapon, flinging yourself in front of on coming shots. What was that Nat? You don’t care to talk to your good friends anymore. I can’t wrap my head around it. Before you left ten years ago you opened yourself up and I saw the person inside of you. I loved you for crying out loud. I know you feel guilty and perhaps regretful but Nat you can’t shut all the people who love you out of your life!” Steve pleaded.   
“I no it seems hard to understand. However I can’t be in your lives. Especially not yours Steve. I don’t want to see you with your family, being all happy,” Natasha took a deep breath, “Every time I hear you talk to them or mention them I’m reminded that I missed my chance. That the life you have could of been us. Then I finally knew that, the life style you live could never be mine. I’m an assassin, and having relationships complicate an assassin. I will live my life killing the enemy. I no it’s not what you want to hear, but you moved on ten years ago and just because I’m back that doesn’t mean things are going to change. I will always love you Steve, forever.”

Steve didn’t know what came over him but he pulled Natasha in and kissed her. It felt familiar and it felt like home. Steve then slipped off his jacket, she pulled her shirt off. They did it and although it felt wonderful it was wrong. Steve was married with kids and Natasha well she wasn’t herself. They laid together. Natasha traced circles on Steve’s chest.

“I hate to say this was a mistake,” Natasha murmured.   
“Then why did it feels so good?” Steve responded.  
“Steve your married,” Natasha reminded.  
“Shit, this was wrong,” Steve clasped his hands over his face, “What am I going to tell Sharon, my kids?”  
“Nothing,” Natasha had gotten up and wrapped her robe around her body.  
“Nothing, I’m supposed to say nothing. Nat I cheated,” Steve’s voice croaked.  
“What happened between us now, happened a long time ago. This was just a relapse. And relapse’s happen, sometimes its better just to forget they happened,” Natasha stammered.   
“But what if I don’t want to forget?” Steve asked.

Natasha couldn’t do this, she couldn’t break a marriage. Especially when she wasn’t built to give Steve what he wanted. She wasn’t supposed to let Steve in like this again. She looked at the hurt in his eyes. However there was something else in his eyes, love. Natasha knew she had to disappear for good. And by disappearing she meant dying for real. The next battle she would go out of her way to protect the team. She would give them the closure they needed to move on. Sadly it had to be done.

“Nat,” Steve said, “I lo…”  
“Steve don’t say it. Don’t say it because I won’t say what you want to year back,” Natasha exclaimed.  
“I don’t care and I do love you,” Steve stood up and gently grabbed her hands.   
Natasha then squeezed his hand, “I think you should go Steve, please.”

Steve wanted to stay but he knew he had to go. He would never be with Natasha again, it pained him to say that but he knew it was true. Steve understood how sacred marriage and keeping a family together was. He may long for Natasha his whole life and she may long for him. On the other hand Steve knew how in a matter of days your life could change drastically. He experienced it when he was frozen for seventy years, or Natasha coming back after being “dead” for ten years. He wasn’t sure if he should be putting his happiness on the back burner because of his family. The real question is, is Natasha worth it. Will she ever run away again. These thoughts troubled Steve. 

Natasha was sitting in her apartment. She couldn’t believe what her and Steve did. It was bringing back all the memories she was trying to erase. She truly didn’t want to feel for Steve Rodgers anymore. It simply is to complicated to be with him now. He was married with children and she was drifting. She always wanted the option to uproot her life at any given second. She knew Steve wouldn’t understand that. Plus she had a plan and that plan didn’t involve relationships. She remained to think that icing out Steve would be the best decision. Her thoughts were conflicting. Natasha knew she had to execute her plan very soon. Not sure what to do she called Clint. She asked him to meet her on the roof top. He said he would be there right away.

“What’s up Tash?” Clint asked, sitting down beside her.  
“I’m conflicted,” She spoke, her words drifting off into the night sky.   
“Well what’s got you conflicted? I can only help as much as you give me,” Clint inquired.  
“Rodgers and I did something we should’t of done. And what we did goes against my plan. However when we did what we did it somehow felt right,” Natasha told.  
“Well I’m assuming what you did has to do with rekindling a fallen romance. Knowing Rodgers situation with his family, what was done was wrong. But being who I am and the job we do you learn that if something is good and it makes you happy you don’t let it slip away. often we don’t get to be happy because of our situations. Your plan though? Tash what is this plan that’s causing so much trouble?” Clint was sincere, Natasha needed to hear that.  
“My plan well it’s simple but difficult to hear. You’re all set in your lives and I’m just hear floating. I always thought it was best for me to be here for a short time, try and make an impact and escape. But people will always find me if I try to escape in this world. That was when it hit me, I need to escape this life completely, I always knew I’d die in battle someday. I don’t know when it’s going to happen but I feel it coming very soon. That became my plan, take as many dangerous missions that I could. Some days I feel like I’m in to much pain to continue. I don’t feel physically anymore. I’ve lived a long life and I wouldn’t change anything I’ve done,” Natasha finished, by the end she was squeezing Clint’s hand.  
“Tash, the most devastating thing to ever happen to me was the thought of you dying. It made me reflect though, all the good times we had together, even the bad times. Opening up to each other, becoming our version of a family. I will always respect any decision you make, you know that. I can’t imagine how your feeling, but I understand,” Clint pulled Natasha in for a hug. They just sat in silence for a while together. That was the best part of their relationship, they didn’t need to say anything, all they had to do was coexist. The two of them never talked about this conversation again.


	4. The world was frozen and were standing still

Months went by. The Avengers fought together, they fought separately. Natasha and Steve didn’t avoid each other but they didn’t act like they used to. Their conversations were mostly about Avengers HQ. When Natasha received an invitation for Steve’s son’s birthday she sadly declined. Steve kind of expected that. Steve could never tell how he felt anymore. On one hand he the life he always wanted, but on the other hand he potentially lost the love of his life. Sometimes when dreamed it was Natasha standing beside him, not Sharon. He tried not to sleep much in fear of dreaming. He could tell Sharon was worried. But for the first time in his life he didn’t care. Steve was watching Natasha slip further and further away from him.

The Avengers were called to assemble. There was a terrorist attack in Germany. Thor would meet them at the location of the attack. The rest of them flew together. As the plan was reaching Europe Natasha suit up with a parachute. Steve saw what she was doing and immediately panicked.

“Nat what are you doing it’s open fire down there?” Steve frantically questioned. Clint glanced up as he was flying the jet. He knew exactly what she was doing.  
“Sorry Cap but I got orders to fulfil. Now don’t worry I’m a big girl,” She said with a cynical grin across her face.   
“I don’t get it? I didn’t authorize this!” Steve fumed.  
“We all got our own orders to follow,” Natasha confirmed, “Clint open the jumping the pad.” Clint did exactly what she said. The back opened and she started to back up. Steve just watched her, his chest pounding. Natasha gave one last signature Black Widow smirk and jumped. 

As she was falling she felt weightless. She could see the smoke and flames coming from the attack. She quickly loaded her weapons and pulled the parachute. Once she landed she started attacking the enemy. With in ten minutes the jet landed. Stark was suited up and already in action, Bruce was getting angry, Thor was bringing thunder, Clint went to sniping and Steve looked lost. Noticing his concern Natasha made her way over to him. 

“Steve what are you doing? Look out!” Natasha shouted pushing Steve out of the way from a bullet. She dodged that one.  
“Nat I can’t do this, I can’t be apart from you,” Steve’s eyes filled with pain and regret.  
“What?” Natasha was speechless. The two of them starred at each other. It seemed as if the world had froze and they were the only two alive. Steve walked up to Natasha and kissed her. Together they felt like home. It was wonderful until the explosion. Natasha and Steve were flung up into the air. The whole world seemed red. Clint saw what happened and raced over to help.

“Steve, fuck, man are you okay,” Clint was panicking.  
“Where’s Nat?” Steve mustered up enough strength to stand up. They looked over and saw Natasha, her breathing was slowing down.  
“Natasha,” Clint whispered to his friend. Steve picked her up and the two of them moved her straight to the jet. She wasn’t speaking.

Thor, Stark and Bruce finished the attack and saved Germany. Natasha was brought immediately to the medical ward. The doctors ran test. Sadly there wasn’t much they could do. Her heart was stopping. She was hooked up to machines and IV to keep her alive for the mean time. When she was allowed visitors Clint was the first to go. Steve didn’t no what to do, he blamed himself.

“It’s the end,” Natasha told Clint.  
“Tash you don’t got anymore power to fight this?” Clint asked, tearing up.  
“To much,” She took a deep breath, “Pain.”  
“You were the best partner I ever had Tash. I’ll never have another like you. We will always be family. Tash I love you,” Clint smiled, his heart was breaking. Natasha respond by squeezing his hand. Together they had their last smile together. Clint reluctantly left but he new she would want to see Steve. 

The doctors had come in and unhooked the machines. Steve walked in.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve broke down and cried.  
“Hey, Steve it’s okay. I knew this day was bound to come,” She reassured him.  
“Nat I love you, I will always love you. Nobody means as much to me as you do,” Steve sobbed.   
“I love you to Steve,” Her breathing was failing, “no regrets.”

They held hands until she closed her eyes for the final time. 

Natasha Romanoff was laid to rest on a grim Friday afternoon. It was a private ceremony that consisted of the Avengers and a few agents that new her. Sharon didn’t come, she didn’t feel it was her place. Everyone went up to say something about Natasha. It was brief because the same people did the exact same thing ten years ago. People began to leave and soon it was just Clint and Steve.

“Maybe she’ll reappear in twenty years,” Clint said to Steve. The two of them chuckled.  
“I will never know anyone else like her,” Steve mourned.   
“Natasha was a special person, one of a kind,” Clint released, “I never thanked her for that.”  
“You going to be okay Clint?” Steve questioned, he knew how hard Clint took her death last time.  
“I’ll never be okay Cap but I’m going to have to live with it I guess. I will see her again one day, I just wish I could see her again sometime soon,” Clint responded. He patted Steve and left the grave. Clint would never return to her grave it was to hard. 

Steve kneeled down and said his final goodbyes. He knew Natasha would be in his mind everyday. She had a piece of his heart. Natasha always went where she needed to be and if that meant she needed to be free, free from everything Steve had to respect that. He just wished he had a couple more days to really be with her. When Steve went home Sharon had dinner set, but Steve wasn’t hungry. Steve went to his office and pulled out a picture. It was’t framed, on the back it said forever. It was Natasha’s writing. The picture was of the two of them smiling. Her smile was the most beautiful thing out there. Her laugh too, Steve wished he could her laugh one more time. Just then Nicole walked in.

“I’m sorry dad,” She sympathized, “You going to be okay?”  
“Eventually,” He responded.  
“I wish I’d gotten to know auntie Natasha,” Nicole said tracing the photo, “Was she as bad ass as they say?”  
“Watch the language,” Steve scolded, “But ya, she was the most amazing and skilled fighter I’ve ever known.”  
“I want to be like her one day,” Nicole said walking out of the room. 

Steve knew there would never be another like Natasha. Just thinking of her as a lifeless body killed him. No matter what though they would be together forever, even if they were worlds apart.


End file.
